Tráfico de libretas
by Dark.Zaire
Summary: parecia facil, verdad Near? si nadie tocaba la libreta, seguramente nadie la usaria... o al menos eso dijiste.


Mmm no sabria decir si esto es un one-shot o tiene posibilidades de tener mas capitulos (lo dudo) lo habia escrito hace un tiempo y no lo habia publicado precisamente porque nome decidia si continuarlo o dejalo ahí. En fin, espero comentarios y sugerencias.

Disclaimer: death note le pertenece a Tsugumi Ohba (desaparecid?) y Takeshi Obata (-w-)

* * *

><p><strong>Trafico de libretas...<strong>

-Aquel shinigami... aquella persona... definitivamente, no fue un error, y tú lo sabias bien Light Yagami, que ese shinigami tirara su libreta por ocio, que el viento y extrañas fuerzas la guiaran hacia ti y precisamente, también por ocio tú la encontraras... y los dos se divirtieran uno a otro de la manera mas oscura en que los dioses de la muerte se divertían a principios de estos dos mundos, sencilla y exquisitamente entrelazados para que ninguno pudiera evitar la existencia del otro...- volvía a sentirse un niño, ahí sentado esperando a que la lluvia pasara para poder seguir con sus actividades diarias, vestido aun en pijamas porque no había logrado dormir con los truenos y con juguetes a su alrededor para tratar de distraerse hasta que saliera el Sol. Claro que ya no era un niño e inclusive rebasaba la edad máxima para habitar en la Casa de Wammy; tampoco era la lluvia lo que lo mantenía encerrado ni despierto, pero le parecía mejor el poder culpar al agua.

Nate hablaba no para sí, sino que más bien quería arrebatar la voz narrativa a quien sea que fuese el metiche que la estuviera contando. Y claro, sabia que alguien mas le escuchaba o se hubiera limitado a pensar todo aquello sin necesidad de pronunciarlo.

-Y al final, no se como o cuando lo decidiste, pero estabas en lo correcto... todo fue una trampa, Light Yagami- sintió la misteriosa necesidad de sonreír aunque sea un poco, y como si algo lo controlara escondió la sonrisa detrás de la torre que acababa de terminar- te tendí una trampa, sin saberlo.- en aquel instante consideró la idea de que Kira hubiese logrado una última hazaña y hubiera anotado su nombre la libreta y fuese esa la razón por la que todo aquello ocurría, pero como si leyera sus pensamientos, su espectro rió y negó la posibilidad de que una libreta oscura pudiera controlar a alguien mas de 28 días...había pasado un mes de 31 días y otros dos mas...

El chico ahora tenia que liderar con sus propios pensamientos que no se mantenían en orden todo el tiempo y con la molesta voz de aquel espíritu de materia moteada que se dedicaba a desaparecer y aparecer en los momentos menos inoportunos y no solo tenia que soportarla, sino también saber como escucharla para esas extrañas veces en las que decía algo útil...

- O, tal vez fuiste tú el que me tendió una trampa...

- Eres un inútil... pero entiendo tu situación y de hecho... no me molesta el tener que esperar a que esto termine... tal vez un par de semanas mas y luego...- justo cuando Nate esperaba escuchar algo que le sirviera, el espectro bajaba el tono de voz... y luego volvía a empezar con otra cosa - por cierto ¿de quien me dijiste que era esa foto?- el fantasma volvía a sostener el recuadro de papel que el chico tantas veces le había dicho que no tocara.

- Es de Mello... un viejo compañero...- antes de voltear sabia que solo alcanzaría a distinguir algo de humo concentrado sosteniendo la foto frente al pequeño altar que tenia de Mello, Matt y L -si la arruinas...- considero las opciones- echare todos los chocolates a la chimenea.

El espectro se hizo una mueca (o eso seria lo mas parecido) antes de dejar la fotografía en donde estaba.

-Repíteme ¿quienes son? ¿Que hicieron? y sobre todo... ¿por que les pusiste un altar?

-L, Matt y Mello los tres fueron grandes mentes, investigadores que persiguieron a un mismo asesino... Kira- Near se rió al ver que el fantasma hacia el mismo gesto de repugnancia que él cuando nombro a este último -y les puse el altar porque no tienen a nadie mas que les recuerde... ¿algo más?-

-No... Creo que iré por ahí... no vayas a olvidar lo que te dije, los humanos suelen cambiar cuando están sol...- pero ya había desaparecido cruzando las paredes.

Simplemente no podía olvidar lo que el espectro le había dicho, lo recordaba cada vez que lo veía o se acercaba a la libreta de cubierta negra que aun descansaba en la caja fuerte.

**Flashback.**

-_¿No te inte__resa la death note?- el shinigami le ofreció la propiedad de la libreta poco después de que el otro humano huyera._

_Nada le costaba decir que si, pero... ¿entonces para que había estado jugando ese maldito juego y apostado vidas ajenas?_

_-No gracias._

_Aunque mas tarde, cuando pretendiera destruir la libreta le volverían a repetir la misma pregunta pero sin el sarcasmo oscuro con el que el shinigami se lo habría preguntado._

_-¿Estas seguro de lo que haces niño?- la voz que escucho no parecía real así que la ignoro al principio -esa libreta aun tiene muchos otros usos... No sé para que persiguieron a ese humano si al final terminaron dándole lo que quería...- esa ultima frase fue la que detuvo sus movimiento y lo obligo a buscar de quién provenía__._

_A su alrededor solo estaban sus compañeros, nadie mas se inmutaba ante el sonido de la voz... lo __único__ que llamaba su atención era una cortina de humo blanco que a penas y lograba distinguirse... sin embargo, aquella figura se volvía mas solida a cada segunda y fue esa misma figura la que le pidió que retrasara la quema de la death note, petición a la que Nate respondió._

_Por lo que les concernía a los demás... Near era la mente maestra de todo aquello, debía tener una buena razón para eso._

_Así, el espectro lo siguió durante el resto del día y no volvió a hablar hasta que estuvo solo y en realidad fue el chico quien le reprocho al fantasma sobre su misteriosa aparición__._

_-¿Que clase de shinigami eres?_

_-No soy un shinigami._

_-¿Entonces porque te interesa salvar la libreta?... o vienes a advertirme que esa otra regla es cierta... que si destruyo la death note..._

_-Soy un vigilante de...- interrumpió al joven, pero luego se corrigió y hablo mas despacio, de cierto modo que a Near inclusive le resulto familiar -¿Sabes lo que pasa cuando un humano como ese muere?- el chico negó al mismo tiempo que se aseguraba que nadie lo escuchara -Mi trabajo seria mucho mas sencillo si destruyeras eso... por lo general, el humano llegara al mundo shinigami, si no consigue una libreta propia en dos meses irá a la nada... pero si obtiene una se puede quedar en el mundo shinigami._

_-¿Que clase de trabajo tienes? y a que te refieres con que se puede quedar en el mundo shinigami?_

_-Mi trabajo es asegurarme que los shinigamis no estén en el mundo humano sino es porque siguen a una persona que tenga su libreta y que no queden libretas en el mundo humano sin shinigamis que las reclamen._

_-Entonces__..._

_-Cuando quemas o rompes una death note, esta no se destruye del todo, regresa al mundo shinigami donde otros shinigamis las reciben... entiendes?_

_-Ya veo... pero en todo caso ¿por que querrías que conservara la libreta mas tiempo?_

_El espectro con apariencia de sombra blanca contemplo a Near durante unos segundos y el chico pensó que si él mismo fuera mas ligero podría hacerse pasar por uno de esos vigilantes de libretas... finalmente el otro se digno a contestar mientras husmeaba entre las cosas que tenia Near en la habitación cerrada._

_-No te confundas... esa cosa - señalando la libreta- no puede quedarse en este mundo, solo digamos que por intereses propios no quiero que ese humano se convierta en un verdadero shinigami... no sé, puede que tú si- Near se apresuro a negar mientras giraba una pirinola sobre la cubierta de la death note, el fantasma por su parte se acerco a la mesa donde estaban la foto de Mello, un sketch de Matt y la L gótica- fueron algunas de sus victimas cierto?- Nate no contestó - ¿Qué... qué es esto? huele bien...- había tomado una barra de chocolate que estaba frente a la foto de Mello._

_-Deja eso!_

_-Jeje, esta bien_

_-¿Que tengo que hacer?_

_-Solo no destruyas la libreta aun, respecto a si quieres usarla o no...- el fantasma frunció el seño (aunque Nate dudo un poco entre si sonreía o no) y volvió a observar la barra de chocolate curioso -bueno, en ese caso podría hacer que alg...- su voz se desvaneció poco a poco sin terminar la frase._

_-No, la usare._

_-Los humanos son tan aburridos...estaré detrás tuyo la mayor parte del tiempo hasta que destruyas la death note, nadie mas podrá verme ni oírme__._

_-Quiere decir que yo tengo la propiedad en este momento._

_-Así es, pero inclusive si alguien mas toca la libreta no podrán verme, como ya te dije no soy un shinigami y por tanto no me guio bajo sus reglas absurdas._

_-Y que hay sobre la otra libreta? La que tiene el equipo de investigación japones?_

_-Quieres que también me encargue de ella? Que humano tan molesto! Si esa libreta es destruida no tengo el menor inconveniente, al regresar al mundo shinigami será devuelta__…__como ya te mencioné solo me facilitarían el trabajo._

_Near permaneció en s__ilencio cavilando mientras observaba la cubierta negra del Death Note ¿a que se referia el espectro con __**esa**__ clase de humanos? ¿pasaria lo mismo con Mikami? Era probable, pero como el espiritu no estaba interesado en el otro humano entonces no lo mencionara… pero… ¿entonces de quien era la libreta?_

_Sintió que repentinamente el fantasma queria comentar algo sobre su silencio así que se interrumpió volviendo a hablar._

_-Solo no debo destruirla… aun, suena muy fácil considerando que ha sobrevivido 5(__**¿?**__) años ya._

_-No te molestes por buscarme, suelo ir…_

_-"Por ahí"- pensó Near al ver que de nuevo ya no estaba -¿Quién querría conservar una libreta como esta si no la va a usa…- se quedó callado sumiso en sus pensamientos y otorgándole por primera vez el beneficio de la duda a Kira por usar de forma tan consciente cierto cuaderno que ahora él tenia._

**Fin del flashback.**

Conservarla, solo esperar un poco para que la libreta fuese destruida y de preferencia no usarla. Sonaba facil ¿verdad Nate? Trabajo fácil que cualquiera pudiera lograr tan solo con abandonar el cuaderno en la caja fuerte… eso dijiste, eso planeabas hacer en un principio, pero, entonces dime ¿por qué sostienes el cuaderno, mientras tratas de controlar tu risa? ¿Por qué últimamente has estado pensando tanto en _ese_ humano? ¿Por qué el fastidioso espíritu evita mirarte directamente y se ve obligado a repetirte las consecuencias si lo destruyes? Aunque probablemente ese nunca fue el plan original ¿o si? Dime que piensas hacer niño…

* * *

><p>chan chan chan! ¿Fin? podria ser... o no.<p> 


End file.
